A Different Kind of Summer
by Emmers Raboone
Summary: When Wendy starts getting a knotted stomach whenever she talks to Robbie, she's nervous that she could ruin there friendship, but what if Robbie likes her too? Yeah, not very interesting but you gotta read it! WendyXRobbie (obviously) Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Thanks for clicking on my story! If as you're reading you notice that maybe you've read this before, well thats because you probably have read a story similar to this. The original writer deleted her account so she never finished it and I felt like it needed to be finished, so I'm starting at the begining so you aren't confused, so anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S I'm only using the idea of her story, the rest is pretty much mine:)**

**Wendys POV**

My whole life I've lived in this small, boring town. The only exciting thing that has ever happened was when Robbie pulled me of the slide at the playground and told me that I was his girlfriend now and that I couldn't do anything about it, but that was in second grade so that doesn't really matter. But lately things have been weird, and thats saying something. Robbie and I used to just be friends, but lately when I look at him, my stomach gets knotted and I cant even talk to him. To make matters worse, he decided to hang out with me even more than usual, which again is saying something. If mom were still here, she would tell me that I have a crush on Robbie, and that he has one on me, but I wouldnt believe her. I'd tell her that Robbie was just a friend, but deep down I knew he wasn't, I was dying to text Tambry of my knew discovery, but there were things you just couldn't tell even your best friend, and this was one of those times.

* * *

"Wendy! You're gonna be late for work!" I pulled a pillow over my head, blocking out dads calls, to tired to care about work. I should have known that my peace and quiet wasn't going to last long so I got out of bed, pulled on my jeans that I had thrown on the floor the night before. My camo was stained in Nates throw up from last night's party and I don't even know what happened to my plaid shirt, so all I could throw on was an old camp counsler t-shirt from like three years ago. My hat was on the nightstand, where I always put it, but I struggled to get it on because my head was beating and the room was spinning. This wasn't my first hangover, I've already had about four this summer, but dad won't ever notice it, I'm just lucky he noticed that I hadn't gone to work yet. All he notices is that the boys are fishing and that the bar is still open.

I walked into the Kitchen trying to look happy, but not to happy, which wasn't easy when you couldn't even tell which way was up and which way was down. Walking out the door I came to the realization that I had to walk to work, and that there was no way I would end up there on time.

"Hey! Wendy!" _Oh no, Robbies here _"Need A lift to work?"

Smilling as much as I could possibly smile, I turned towards his voice, "Yeah, uh I guess."

"Cool, everyone's in the van"

I started walking towards him but I apparently wasn't going the right way because Robbie ran up to me and whispered, "Wow! How much did you drink last night?"

"You don't want to know." a said

"Thats a knew look for you, very umm, nice."

I shoved him and heard him laugh, my vision was clearing and I could walk to the van easily, but my head wasn't getting any better. Robbie opened the door for me and I climbed in the back with Tambry.

"Hey Wen" Tam said without even glancing up at me, the only way I was going to get a conversation out of her was to text her, and I stupidly left my cell at Robbies the night before.

"Hey Robbie!" I shouted from the back, stupid mistake, my head started pounding and the room started to spin again,

"Yeah?" he responded "Wait, hold that thought, you left your phone at my house last night"

I smiled back at him and he threw me my phone. Immediatly my phone buzzed with a message from Tambry.

_Tambry: wats rong w/ u_

_Me: hngovr frm last nght, its prtty bad, but ill be ok_

_Tambry: haha sucks for u, thts y u jst drnk sda_

_Me: thts no fun! your jst a bby n wont even tri a sip_

_Tambry: Im just plyng it safe if my rents found_

_id b kilt, no jke, ur lcky, ur dad dsnt care abt wat _

_u do_

_Me: thts nt alwys a good thng Tam, smetmes it gets_

_knda anying_

_Tambry: so do my rents_

I was about to text her back that she doesn't understand, but we were already at the Mystery Shack, and Robbie was waiting for me. I watched as the van pulled around the corner, heading towards the water tower, the main place we ever hung out. When I turned back around, Robbie was waiting for me.

"ughh, I hate work so much!" he said

_You don't have to work here_

"Yeah, it sucks" I replied

I glanced up at Robbie and saw that he noticed that we were growing apart everyday.

"Wanna hang at my place tonight?" he asked "My parents aren't there and they left a bottle of wine in the cabnets. It would just be the two of us, I mean, unless you want to have everyone else over"

I was surprised by what he just said, "Uh, sure, I'll come over, and i guess it would be fine if nobody else was there."

"Cool, well I gotta go do whatever I was supposed to do last week. I watched as he ran around the shack with his hair blowing in the wind. I laughed at how stupid I sound. I glanced one last time inRobbies direction and then walked into the shack.

* * *

**Robbies POV**

I ran behind the shack, trying to get away from Wendy. For some strange reason, that was really hard for me to ask her, and it wasn't like I had never had her over with just the two of us, we were best friends, but now I wanted to be more than friends, I wish that it could be as easy as second grade, where i pulled her of the slide and told her she was my girlfriend. If it were that easy, she would have been my girlfriend two months ago.  
I started to paint the back door of the shack when Soos came around the side.

"Oh, its you" he said disapointedly

"No shit its me, who were you expecting?"

"No one!" he shouted, then he ran around the shack

I watched as his fat jiggled and laughed at his stupidity, but Wendy thought he was pretty cool, so I was going to have to start liking him if I was going to be Wendys boyfriend.  
Over an hour later I finished painting that side of the Mystery Shack and decided it was time to have a break, because Stan doesn't care what I do, hes just glad that he is getting free help, and the only reason I'm doing this for free was so I could be by Wendy more.  
Inside the shack Wendy was sitting at the front desk reading the latest issue of teen falls, on the chair next to her was Mabel, Stans weird neice that always wears big sweaters, no matter what the weather. she was telling Wendy about something embarassing about Dipper that I probably could use against him someday.

"Wen, wanna ditch this place and head for the tower?" I asked

She glanced up at me then her watch, then back at me and said, "I got two more hours today, then we'll go, just go paint something." annoyed I grabbed a candybar of her desk and went outside.

"HEY!" I heard Mabel scream "You have to pay for that!"

I threw the wrapper on the floor just to show her that I didn't give a damn. I could've sworn I heard Wendy laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy's POV**

That night I headed over to Robbie's, nervous about what was going to happen. I was so nervous that I almost left my phone at home, which wouldn't have been that bad, but I always take it with me in case Tambry texts me because that's the only time I can really talk to her. I was only three blocks away from Robbie's when the knot in my stomach came back and the realization of what I was about to do sunk in. I was going to Robbie's in the middle of the night when his parents were away and there was wine, anything could happen.  
As his door stood in front of me I had to force myself not to run back home. I hit the door bell and immediately Robbie opened the door.

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

"I went and got Horror Movie 5 for us to watch, I remembered how you said you were dying to see it" I saw his eye twinkle in the moonlight.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" I exclaimed "I've wanted to see it since I saw the teaser trailer last summer!"

He smiled and I pushed him out of the doorway and walked into the house. I've known the whole layout of his house since we became friends in second grade. His room was in the attic, and everything else was on the ground floor, including the kitchen, which was were I was heading.

"Do you have any food in this place?" I called, trying to act as normal as possible.

Robbie walked into the kitchen, "there's potato chips in the top cabinet"

"Mmm, Potato chips and red wine"

He rolled his eyes and went into the living room, where the love seat had been moved from the corner of the room, right to the center. I sat down next to him and he poured a glass of wine. He looked at me deep into the eyes then turned toward the t.v, put his feet on the coffee table and watched as the opening credits began to play.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

When the movie was over it was long past midnight. I looked over at Wendy to see she had fallen asleep with an empty wine glass in her hand. I took it away and put a blanket on top of her. I looked at her for a while and wondered if I should lay down with her, but decided it would be to aqward to explain what I was doing to her in the morning, so I just lied down on the floor never taking my eyes off of her beautiful face until I suddenly drifted of to sleep.

**Wendy's POV  
**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen, I was still at Robbie's, and he was making breakfast. I got of the couch and a blanket fell off of me, I thought that Robbie must have put it there.

"Good Morning" he called from the kitchen

"Hey" I tiredly called back as I walked into the kitchen "why are you making breakfast?"

He flipped a pancake and turned around to sit at the island with me, "Um, because I'm hungry" he responded "But you can have some if you want "

"Sure" I said "I guess I'll eat some"

"Cool, anyways, everyone's heading to the tower today and it would be weird if we never showed up"

"K" I said munching on a bacon strip. We ate in silence for a while until Robbie burst out,

"Wendy! I think I love you!" then he immediately covered his mouth as though it had just slipped out and he didn't want anything else to slip out.

"Robbie" I said in almost a whisper, "I think I love you too."

For a while we sat there in silence, then Robbie got up and went outside to get some air. When I saw that he was gone I took out my phone and texted Tambry, who at the moment was the only person I could talk to.

_Me: Tam, smthing jst hppend_

_Tambry: r u stll at robys _

_Me: yeah, but i need ur hlp _

_Tambry: k, wht do u need?_

_Me: Robbie said that he umm, _

_lved me _

_Tambry: omg! so thn wat hppnd?!_

_Me: I umm tld him i lved him 2 _

_Tambry: Wendy! OMG wll wht did he do_

_thn?_

_Me: We sat in silence 4 awhle thn _

_he went 2 get sme air  
_

_Tambry: I gota tll evry1_

_Me: Tam pls dnt! I dnt wnt any1 2 _

_no yet _

_Tambry: fine, I wont tll, u now how hrd _

_its gona b?_

_Me: i no, butt im trsting u tam, dnt let_

_me dwn _

_Tambry:whn u put it tht way, how can i _

_lt uu dwn_

_Me: thnks, i new i could trst u :)_

_Tambry: o gosh i cnt get ovr it, u gys _

_were jst frnds lst nght_

_Me: yeah but now wre awqurd frnds _

_Tambry: not for long, u gys wil b a _

_couple soon, i no it :)_

_Me: I hope! Robbies back so I gtg _

_Tambry: kk c u at th twer_

**Robbie POV**

The whole drive to Nate's house was pretty silent. I kept regretting what I told Wendy. I felt so stupid

"Wendy," I said as we turned the corner, "I'm sorry I said that back there, it was totally uncalled for, but I really do like you, and maybe, if you want, will you come with me to the state fair next weekend?"

I didn't know why I just asked her this, the state fair is over three hours away and I had no money at all. I looked over at her in the passenger seat

"Are you kidding me!?" she exclaimed, "Of course I want to go with you! I've been wanting to go for like, ever!"

I smiled, "Then its a date"

She was doing er cute smile she did when she was embarrassed, "Yeah, a date"

We were quiet the rest of the ride there, with my bands music blasting over the speakers. When we got there Wendy moved to the seat behind me and let Nate sit in the passenger seat. I looked at her one last time then talked to Nate.

"Hey dude," he said "I heard Wendy slept over last night"

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond

"Well?" he pestered "Did you **DO **anything?"

"No!" I screamed apparently getting Wendy's attention, "She just fell asleep watching a movie." I paused "Who told you she slept over anyway?"

Nate decided to stop talking then.

"Yeah Nate," Wendy said, "Who told you?"

Nate seemed nervous, and I didn't really carer who told him, but Wendy apparently did, and she wouldn't stop asking him.

"Nobody," Nate said for almost the tenth time. Wendy wasn't satisfied

"Obviously someone told you" she said, "I don't need to know the name, all I need to know is if they told you anything else"

I was beginning to wonder if Wendy had told somebody about this morning. Nate sighed, he knew Wendy wouldn't quit.

"Fine" he said, "But I won't say who told me. I heard that you two were kinda, sorta, um a couple now"

Wendy gasped

**Wendy's POV**

"I heard you two were kinda, sorta, um, a couple now"

Nate sighed from the front seat

I gasped, how could Tam do that to me! She promised not to tell anyone. I trusted her. I pulled out my phone and texted Tam, ignoring Robbie's hopeless attempts to convince Nate that we weren't a couple

_Me: HOW COULD YOU!_

_Tambry: wht?!_

_Me: u tld nate tht i lked roby!_

_Tambry:no i didnt i swear!_

_Me: stp lying i no u tld hm cause_

_u were the only 1 i told!_

_Tambry:geesh! did it occur 2 u tht maybe roby _

_tld some1?_

_Me yeah, it did tam, but he didnt care tht_

_he herd it frm some1_

_Tambry: ok, i tld Thompson, but he nvr would _

_tell, i tld him not 2_

_Me: well obviously he told some1_

_Tambry: ill txt him, k?_

_Me: hrry up_

I put down my phone and looked out the window, tears rolling down my face. I hated crying because it makes me look like a wimp, and i defiantly was_  
_not a wimp.

"We're here!" Robbie said

"I'll be out in a minute" I said

Robbie and Nate left the van and I tried to wipe the tears off my face. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

_Thompson: hey Wendy_

_Me:What do you want? _

_Thompson: please dont get mad at me_

_Me: to late _

_Thompson: look wen, when tam texted me, _

_lee had just stolen my phone like he always _

_does, he must have seen the text and told  
_

_Nate, I would never do that to you wen_

_Me: omg, i feel so mean right now, im srry_

_Thompson: its ok, r u coming up to the tower_

_or what?_

_Me: Oh haha i should probably do that _

I got out of the van feeling stupid that I even thought that Thompson would do that to me, but Lee on the other hand. I climbed up the tower and right when I saw Lee i punched him, not playfully on the shoulder, but hard, on the face.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed cradling his face on the floor, "Whats wrong with you?"

"I blame it on hormones" Nate murmured behind me.

I turned around and punched him too

"What the hell is wrong with you Wendy?" he cried, "Robbie control your girlfriend!"

I was about to punch him again but someone came and pulled me back, I walked to the other side of the tower and slid down the side and buried my head in my hands. I had never gotten in a fight like that with any of my friends before and I felt horrible. i looked up and saw Thompson and Tambry, but this time she wasn't on her phone

"Hey" she sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told anyone, I told you I wouldn't"

I smiled the best I could

"Well"I replied, "We were going to have to tell them someday, I just hoped it was after we became an actual couple."

Tam bugged her eyes, "Your not even a couple yet!"

I rolled my eyes

"Duh Tam" Thompson said "Its only been like an hour since they told each other that they liked one another, it only happened that fast in like fourth grade, we're sixteen now, in case you haven't noticed, because you've been on that phone since you got it in fifth grade! you're to scared to get a new one in fear of losing all your contacts!"

Tam embarrassingly looked down at her phone, she hated it when people insulted her.

"Well" she said, "When will you be a couple?"

I laughed, "Your such a child Tam, but I'm hoping next weekend when he takes me to the state fair!"

I watched as her face turned from embarrassed to jealousy in a matter of seconds.

"No fair!" she exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go!"

"I know!" I said "So have I, Stan's fair sucks, especially this years."

"I didn't even go I knew it would suck"

At that moment Tam's phone buzzed and I knew that we were done verbally talking for a while. Thompson had gone by the boys and all I could do was lay down and take a little nap before I had to go back to the mystery shack for my after noon shift, except Robbie wouldn't be working then, and if it was yesterday, I would have been happy about it, but not today.


End file.
